Bikini Bottom High
Bikini Bottom High is a new spin-off series about SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and their adventures in High School. This show airs on FOX's Sunday Animation Domination. This show is usually rated TV-PG, a some episodes are TV-14 due to it's content. This show premiered September 25, 2011. Fox greenlited the new series for 13 episodes, and was impressd by it so they added 10 episodes to it giving the first season 23 episodes. Sign Ups Add your name here if you want to work for this show *Jon23812 (Creator, Excitive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Rusty392 (Writer) *Spongeyfan77 (Editor,Writer) *IHeartSpongeBob (Editor, Soon-to-be-Writer) Rules *No removing episodes you didn't create *All episodes air on Sundays. *Put the date and your name next to the episode's title. *Have fun Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs (Math Teacher) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Science Teacher) *Mrs. Poppy Puff (Boating Ed. Instructor) *Mr. Flounder (Principal) Series Overview Episodes Season 1 *This season consists of 18 episodes *This season premiered September 25, 2011 and ends on May 20, 2012 1. The First Day of High School - September 25, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward start High School and they meet new friends and some enemies. (TV-PG-D) (7.442 million viewers) 2. Fight - October 2, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob annoys the school bully and wants to fight SpongeBob after school. SpongeBob doesn't want to fight so he tries to hide from the bully. Can he avoid him? (TV-PG-DV) (6.69 million viewers) 3. Halloween Party - October 30, 2011 - Jon23812 Bikini Bottom High hosts a Halloween Party at their school on Halloween night. During the party the fake monsters come to life and attack the attendees. SpongeBob and Patrick decide to kill all those monsters, but they get killed by them and Bikini Bottom is destroyed. (TV-14-V) (8.00 million viewers) Note: '''This episode in non-canon. '''4. First Exam - November 6, 2011 - Ponyo Fan SpongeBob can't study for the first exam because of his friends bothering him. Can he tell them nicely to go away? (TV-PG) (4.256 million viewers) 5. School Dance - November 13, 2011 - Jon23812 There is a school dance at Bikini Bottom High. SpongeBob, Patrick and a few other don't like it so they make an anti-dance. (TV-PG-D) (6.224 million viewers) 6. Overnight Detention - November 20, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward must complete a 10 page essay for ALL of their classes. They decide to divide up the work, and copy the others. When they are charged for plagiarism, they get sent to overnight detention. They all go mad and try to escape, but everything was locked securely. The next day they attack the principal for making them stay at overnight detention, so they get weekend detention. (TV-PG-DLV) (5.19 million viewers) 7. School Computers Take Over the School - November 27, 2011 - Jon23812 Sandy suggests that the school would be more efficient if they had computer labs. The principal says thay don't have enough money in the budget to make a computer lab, so Sandy creates her own computers. Once she does it, Bikini Bottom High finally has a computer lab. However the main computer malfunctioned and wants to take over the school with the help of the other computers. Sandy must stop the main computer. (TV-PG-DV) (5.236 million viewers) 8. Clubs - December 4, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick must sign up for a school club. None of the clubs interest them so they start their own club. The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Fan Club. Only 3 people join their club, the rule is that at least 22 people must join the club or else it gets banned. So SpongeBob and Patrick try to promote their club so more people can join. (TV-PG-D) (8.420 million viewers) 9. Deck the Halls - December 11, 2011 - Jon23812 Sandy caught laryngitis and her throat needs to be taken care of, however, for a Christmas prank every bully in school is decking people in the necks. Sandy must go through 7 hours of school without getting decked, or her voice will be gone forever. Meanwhile, SpongeBob has to give a secret Santa present to Patrick, but he doesn't know what to get him. (TV-14-DV) (5.992 million viewers) 10. Electives - March 11, 2012 - Jon23812 Squidward can't decide if he wants to take an Art class or a Band class. SpongeBob and Patrick want to take sculptering, and Sandy wants to take AP Science. (TV-PG-D) (4.562 million viewers) 11. Squilliam Fancyson - March 18, 2012 - Jon23812 Squidward wants to be the top student in his band class, but Squilliam is taking his spot. Squidward must sabotage Squilliam. (TV-PG-LV) (4.993 million viewers) Note: The creator of the popular spin-off series Squid Vs. Squid, SpongeFan20, admitted in an interview that this episode was one of his inspirations for the series. 12. April Fools - April 1, 2012 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick play April Fools pranks on each other and other student. One of their pranks go too far, and now they might be expelled. (TV-14-V) (5.456 million viewers) 13. 35 Hours - April 15, 2012 - Jon23812 There is a big party at Squilliam's house, and SpongeBob and Patrick want to be invited. They have to wait 5 days (35 school hours) for Squilliam to give to announcement on who's invited. (TV-14-DS) (4.692 million viewers) 14. Green Week (Part One) - April 19, 2012 - Jon23812 The Bikini Bottom is a dump, and Sandy wants to encourage the students to help recycle, and not litter. However, not everyone wants to do this. She goes to the Mayor of the Bikini Bottom about this, and he agrees, and makes a new law saying whoever doesn't recycle, will be expelled. (TV-14-DLV) (6.034 million viewers) 15. Green Week (Part Two) - April 19, 2012 - Jon23812 Everyone is mad at Sandy, and they send her death threats, and even try to kill her. Sandy uses her time machine to reverse time, so that her life will no longer be in danger. (TV-14-DLV) (6.045 million viewers) 16. There's No Place Like School - May 6, 2012 - Jon23812 Patrick is sick of school, and decides to drop out. Later he has a dream of how his life would be like, if he were to drop out forever. Patrick then decided to go back to school. (TV-PG-D) (5.00 million viewers) 17. School Lunches - May 13, 2012 - Jon23812 Sandy thinks the lunches in school aren't healthy. She comes up with a solution and inserts it into the school lunches to make them healthier, everyone loves them. During the week, the entire student body start getting really fat. Sandy finds out her solution has a side effect. She needs to find an antidote or the students will explode. (TV-14-V) (4.996 million viewers) 18. Finals - May 20, 2012 - Jon28312 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward take finals. (TV-PG-D) (6.152 million viewers) Season Two *Season two will consist of 22 episodes. *Season two started September 30, 2012 and will end on May 19, 2013 1. The Wrestling Team -''' '''September 30, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob and Patrick attend the Wrestling Team and find out they have to face the School Bully and the bully threats him! They must get prepared before they are squashed! (TV-PG-DV) (5.155 million viewers) 2. 'Happy Halloween! - October 7, 2012 - Spongeyfan77' A ghost have been haunting Bikini Bottom High! Making books fly everywhere, mysterious Fs, moving food, doors opening and weird sounds! The Principal has even got injured by a doll! Chucky? Now SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy must stop it before Halloween is in Bikini Bottom High forever! (TV-14-DV) (7.897 million viewers) Note: '''Like the previous Halloween special, Halloween Party, it is non-canon. '''3. 'The Mean Substitute - October 14, 2012 - Spongeyfan77' The 9th and 10th Grade Teachers are in a 4 day meeting! The math substitute is acting by mean giving everyone detention (including Patrick), for no reason letting students (including SpongeBob) hold bladder for a long time and giving out tons of homework, and giving Fs for no reason (including Sandy). They later find out that the substitute is a criminal and they must stop him! (TV-PG-DL) (4.997 million viewers) 4. Math Uniform - October 21, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Mr. Krabs tells his math class that they will be having Math Uniforms and it cost $30. SpongeBob is worried because if he doesn't bring his Math Uniform he will get 0s and detention everyday! What will SpongeBob do? He's suffureing, because of lack of money! (TV-PG-D) (4.787 million viewers) 5. Gross - November 4, 2012 - Jon23812 The school decides to serve nasty food. Sandy starts a petition to bring back tasty food. (TV-PG-DL) (6.325 million viewers) 6. The Concert - November 11, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 The Principle says all 10th or 9th Graders (whatever Grade they are in) must play an instrument. Squidward is very Excited but others..... Nope. But Squillam is patricipating too! And its too late! No Squidward has to deal with it. (TV-PG-D) (5.678 million viewers) 7. Vending and Vending - November 18, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 The School has now had a vending machine in the cafeteria! Because the School was a bit too poor to buy snacks. But everyone loves it! Now no one is buying lunch, so Sandy must stop this! (TV-14-D) (4.999 million viewers) Note: '''Even though Sandy may be stopped, the vending machines still remain. '''8. Skipped and Busted- November 25, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Sandy has been sent to 12th grade as she got all As on her tests and she enjoys being a senior! But Sandy misses her friends and is getting bullied and attempt hits.......... (TV-PG-DLV) (6.455 million viewers) 9. Christmas in Bikini Bottom High - December 2, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Bikini Bottom High is Celebrating Christmas! and are giving away presents! Everyone has gotten a present but Squidward! Poor Squidward! Spongebob wants to cheer his friend up. (TV-PG) (8.104 million viewers) 10.Popularity List - December 9, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 There is now a popularity list in Bikini Bottom High School! List #Squillam Fancyson #Leroy Fishkins #Patrick Star #Coolbob Awesomepants #Derrin Fishson #Sandy Cheeks #Sarah Lithtfish #Leo Duffus #Spongebob Squarepants #Squidward Tentacles Squidward is in the bottom of the chain! He must get to number 1 or atleast higher than Squillam! (TV-PG-DL) (7.678 million viewers) 11.New Sponge in Town! - January 6, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Derrick Spongeson (Nicknamed Coolbob Awesomepants) is a new student in Bikini Bottom High! and He's Very Popular and is friends with Squillam Fancyson! Spongebob is very jealous but than remembers....... He was in his class in Bikini Bottom Academy! (Middle School) Spongebob and Squidward must stop them! (TV-14-DLS) (8.000 Million Viewers) 12.Report Card Grades - January 13, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Patrick has recived all Fs and Low Ds and must get his grades Higher! (TV-PG-D) (6.000 million viewers) 13. Parent Teacher Conference - January 27, 2013 - Jon23812 SpongeBob's history teacher failed him, and SpongeBob doesn't want his parents to know. He tries everything to make sure his parents don't meet with his History teacher. (TV-PG-D) (5.624 million viewers) 14. Valentine Day's Dance - February 10, 2013 - Jon23812 Valentine's Day is near and everyone is getting dates. Patrick is the only one left without a date. Patrick needs to find someone to take to the dance. (TV-14-L) (4.592 million viewers) Note: Veronica (Patrick's girlfriend) is now a main chatacter. Trivia *This is The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions first show for a non-Viacom owned channel. *The series premiere drew 7.442 million viewers, making it the third highest rated show on FOX's Sunday Night line-up behind The Simpsons and Family Guy. Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Shows Category:Series